


Voyeurism 101

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I got for a kink meme. It was 'Black Star/Soul. They 'perform' in front of Maka, as she requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeurism 101

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: yaoi, het, oral, anal, cursing, masturbating  
> Disclaimer: Don't own SE, don't own the idea.

Soul stiffens and chokes, vaguely aware of Black Star's jaw hitting the floor. "Yo-You want _what_ now?"

Maka frowns and crosses her arms. "I said 'I want to see you and Black Star-'"

Soul cuts her off, flailing his arms. "I heard _that_! But _why_?" Black Star makes a strange noise beside him and turns a deep red. Some distant part of Soul's mind worried for his friend. Maka sighs and shakes her head. "Then why ask? I wanna watch. That simple."

Soul whimpers, listening to some distant part of his mind (possibly the Demon, the bastard) crow, "She's a pervert! Like her papa!" He forces the tears of frustrated embarrassment back and frowns, slumping. "But..but _why_?" Black Star nods, still gaping.

Maka glances at him. "Catching flies, Black Star?" She tilts her chin up, just slightly. Whatever reason she had, she was proud of it. But that didn't mean that Soul was any less.. _affected_.. when she spoke. "I heard some girls talking about it. They thought it'd be pretty hot to see you two... _doing it..._ so I got curious. So if you would just..." She waves a hand at Soul's closed bedroom door. Soul whimpers, feeling tears prickle at his eyes again. Black Star blinks at her, face filled with empty shock. "WHAT?" His jaw drops again and Soul sweat-drops. Maka expects him to... _do ..this_ guy? She's kidding right?

He turns back to his Meister, slumping more when he notices her stubborn stare and dispassionate expression. She was. He whimpers again. Maka raises a brow and tilts her head slightly. "Why don't you two just go ahead and get it over with? It can't be _that_ bad, can it?" Black Star twitches and Soul continues to send her his most pathetic 'I'm-your-Weapon-and-you-love-me-right?-Please-don't-make-me' look. She nearly sighs. Time for some extra motivation then. "If I have to _make_ you two do this, I'll get out the video camera and some... _'special toys_ '."

Soul blushes and shakes his head vehemently. Once again, Black Star makes a noise, sounding choked. The next thing Soul knows, he standing in his room, looking down at the bed. Black Star was already kneeling on it, glancing up at him nervously. Soul naws the inside of his cheek carefully and moves to kneel on the bed before him. He hears the door shut and turns to see Maka pulling up a chair while setting a small cloth bag on the floor. She sits and motions for them to continue.

Black Star grabs Soul's chin between his thumb and fore-finger, forcing Soul to look at him. He tries to force the blush away and leans forward, pressing his lips against Soul's. They stay still, looking at each other before Soul sighs and tilts his head slightly, adding more pressure to Black Star's lips. Black Star's blush deepens and he unconsciously tries to lick his lips.

Soul moans and parts his lips, allowing Black Star to slip his tongue inside. He draws back a bit and blinks. Soul opens his eyes and stares at him, curious. Black Star forgot about Maka and concentrated only on Soul. Soul's pink cheeks, Soul's lust-darkened eyes, Soul's breath on his lips. He found himself pulled in by the Scythes dark-maroon eyes. So it was no real surprise that he reacted so... _eagerly_... when Soul re-connected their lips.

Maka smirks when Black Star grabs Soul's arms and pushes him on his back, lips still connected. It grows when Soul whimpers in need and digs his blunt nails into his best friends shoulders. She reaches down and picks up the bag, placing it in her lap and pulling something out. Now.. she just needed to find a good place to put the camera...

Soul moans and pushes on Black Star's shoulders, forcing said boy to remove his tongue and inhale deeply. Soul follows his lead, blinking up at him. Black Star grins and chuckles breathlessly, moving to start on Soul's throat while his hands worked on his shirt and jacket. They were quickly removed and he dropped the black and orange colored fabrics on the floor. Soul twitches and quickly pulls Black Star's shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor as well but keeping the scarf. His friend gives him a strange look but shrugs it off and dips his head to suckle at on of Soul's nipples.

Maka bites her lip, her connection with Soul giving her a vague idea as to what her partner planned to do with it. She finishes with the camera and returns to her previous position.

Soul moans as Black Star nips a path over his chest before swiping his tongue down the scar on Soul's chest. He glances at Maka, wondering if she was going to do anything. He shivers at her smirk but is quickly reminded of his friend when he feels his pants disappear. He yelps in surprise and tangles his fingers in Black Star's hair. Black Star grins up at him, tugging down his boxers enough to release Soul's erection, making Soul turn bright red and squirm.

Soul wasn't the only one squirming. Maka bites her lip harder, shifting her legs. From the way things were going, she could easily say that those girls were right. Her hand grips her knee tightly.

Black Star's grin turns into a smirk and he leans over, licking the head of Soul's erection. Soul whines and hesitantly lifts his hips a little, chewing his bottom lip nervously. Black Star's smirk widens and he takes the head in his mouth, pressing Soul's hips into the bed when they suddenly lift, trying to get him to take more. Soul whines in disappointment, gripping his blue hair tightly. Black Star chuckles and accepts more, discreetly looking for something to lube his fingers with. He might have acted stupid, but even _he_ knew how this would go.

Maka clenches her teeth and reaches into her bag, pulling out a bottle. Leaning over, she tosses it to the bed, giving Black Star (who had caught it) a strained smile. He nods in response -taking more of Soul in- and flips open the lid. Shifting his weight to his knees, he pours some onto his fingers and flips it closed.

He spreads it over two of his fingers and presses them to Soul's entrance. He glances up in time to lock gazes with Soul. Soul gives a little shake of his head and Black Star deep throats him, using the distraction to push his fingers in. Soul screams, head tossed back and spine arching as much as allowed under Black Star's strong grip. The hand tangled in blue locks tugs and Black Star winces when he feels a few strands being pulled out. Soul's other hand scrapes Black Star's shoulder, leaving long pink lines.

Black Star pulls back and kisses the tip. Soul yanks again and Black Star follows, locking lips with him again. He shifts, trying to get as comfortable as possible before starting to thrust and scissor his fingers. Soul whines and squirms beneath him, caught between the sparks of pain and pleasure.

Once again, Maka finds herself squirming along with Soul, one hand rubbing her thigh as she bites her lip. To do, or not to do? That was her question.

Soul suddenly stills and cries out before pushing back on Black Star's fingers. Black Star pulls back, staring into Soul's hazy eyes before thrusting back into that spot, enjoying the way that Soul cries out his name and bucks into him, writhing beneath him. He smirks, wondering just how far he could push his best friend before it became too much. "What's that, Soul? You want something?" Soul whimpers.

Maka whimpers lowly, trying to smother the noise. Her hand finally slips beneath her skirt and she shivers, licking away the blood on her lip. She'd leave to do this somewhere more private -her own room perhaps?- but her legs felt like jelly and she wasn't sure that she could stand, let alone walk. She sighs at herself, too aroused to be properly upset at the mess she had gotten herself into.

Soul gasps and moans when Black Star rubs his prostate gently, teasing him. "Is there?" Soul pants and nods before remembering that Black Star wanted words instead. "Y- _Yesss_..."  
Black Star grins sadistically, dipping his head to run his tongue along the shell along Soul's ear. Soul writhes again, panting harder. "B-Black Star, please. I-I'm re-ready." Black Star hums questioningly, nuzzling Soul's ear and thrust his fingers in a random direction. Soul squeals and bucks back. "Bla-ck Sta-ar! Please take me! Take-" Black Star nips his ear, blowing on it.  
Soul shivers and moans, turning into a puddle beneath him. Black Star continues to thrust and scissor his fingers while grabbing his tie. "What was that Soul? You'll have to be more specific." Soul releases an odd sound that has Black Star's toes curling and his fingers jabbing Soul's prostate hard enough to make tears come to his eyes.

"Black Star...please...more?" Another hum and fingers tracing his scar. "Fuck me?" Black Star chuckles and removes his fingers, grinning at Soul's disapproving whine. "I suppose we can try again later?" Soul blinks. "What are you- BASA!" Black Star stills before pushing in the rest of the way with a lusty grin. "Basa, huh? I like it. Say it again."

Maka twitches and moans, burying two fingers inside herself. A distant part of her mind hopes that she isn't being caught on camera.

Soul reaches up, wrapping his arms around Black Star's shoulders and threading his fingers in Black Star's hair. He blinks and leans down, one hand searching for the ribbon he'd somehow misplaced. He finds it and pulls it over, tying it in a knot around the base of Soul's erection at the same time that Soul whispers in his ear. "Basa." Black Star's hips twitch, pulling a groan from Soul.

Latching onto Soul's shoulder, he pulls out and thrusts back in, ignoring the moan from across the room. Soul moans his new nickname again, pushing back to meet his every thrust.  
Maka pants, eyes glazed. Whether or not the camera was watching her as well, no longer mattered to her. For now, her only thought was finishing and not taking her eyes off the two writhing bodies on the bed.

It didn't take long for Soul to start clawing at his back and begging for release. Black Star groans, thrusting faster while pinning Soul's hands between their chests. He moves to Soul's neck, sucking and nipping until he reached a spot that would be easily seen. He wanted _everyone_ to see it and know that Soul was his. The hand pinning Soul's to his chest moved them so that he could have easy access to one of Soul's nipples.

Soul moans louder, starting to chant something he didn't really care to listen to. He adds the final touches, mourning his inability to add a star or his name, before capturing Soul's lips and thrusting harder. Soul yelps and whines into his mouth, bucking back into him. Pulling away, Black Star pauses before pulling out and flipping Soul over.

Soul blinks, mind crawling in confusion, before he's shoved into the foot board and Black Star thrusts back in, pulling his hips out. Not even pausing his thrusts, Black Star repositions him, leaving his chest pressed into the wood while his hips were pulled away from it and his hands gripped them tightly. Soul's own hands were left to claw at the board helplessly while he tried to push back. Black Star pulled him back more and whispered into his ear.

Maka's mouth goes dry and she moans, fingers moving faster. The bond between her and her partner grew without either of them knowing it.

Soul gasps and turns his head to stare at Maka, who looked back. The feel of fingers inside an opening that wasn't there... it was.. _different_ , but not in a bad way. He gives a small nod, encouraging her to continue. She nods back and he reaches back to tug Black Star's hair. A mouth on his shoulder, moving to his neck, and fingers playing with his nipple were his only answer. He pushes back more and spreads his legs farther, trying to increase the pleasure in any way possible.

Black Star groans Soul's name, thrusting faster while wrapping one hand around his erection. He pumps him, smirking at the gasps from both Maka and Soul. He didn't know what was going on, but apparently it was good, so he started pumping him. Soul whimpers, caught between bucking into Black Star's hand, or impaling himself on Black Star's dick. It was made even more interesting feeling what Maka was doing to herself on top of that.

"Basa.. please... _fuck_...let me-let me...Basa~!" He blushes at his inability to form a coherent sentence. But apparently Black Star understood, cuz the knot holding back his orgasm was suddenly gone and he could feel the approaching orgasm. It wouldn't take much until he was over the edge... "Basa! Harder!" he grits out between clenched teeth.

Maka nods in agreement, silently urging the blue-haired boy on while she pulled out every trick she could think of. She sighs in relief when the phantom erection and hand _('on a phantom erection'_ she mentally laughs) speeds up.

Black Star growls and pushes Soul's face into his already mused sheets, pulling his hips into the air and thrusting harder and faster. He bites onto Soul's neck hard enough to draw blood and releases deep inside him. Soul gurgles and releases as well, spurred on by the feel of Black Star semen leaking down his thighs and Maka's fingers inside herself. He whines submissively when Black Star pulls away and she pauses.

Black Star turns his head to stare at the other Meister. He growls her name and she pauses, looking up. He jerks his head, motioning for her to come over. She swallows and removes her fingers before jerkily standing and walking over. She kneels on the bed and Black Star pulls up her skirt, ignoring her blush and growl. He tangles his fingers in Soul's snowy hair, yanking his head up and over.

Soul reaches up, curling his fingers into the waist of Maka's panties before glancing up to meet her eyes. She swallows again and nods hesitantly. Black Star pushes Soul closer, telling him to hurry up and continue. Soul nods and flicks his tongue out, rubbing it over Maka's panties before he pulls them down and raises his hands to spread her thighs. She blushes and grips the foot board.

A moan escapes when Soul's tongue finally appears, gliding up the middle. She moans and uses her other hand to grip his hair -her fingers over Black Star's- and push his head closer. Soul sighs and goes with it, swirling his tongue around and jabbing, doing whatever it took to finish her. He jumps and both hands in his hair press him closer to Maka when a fingers suddenly trail over his cock. He pulls away a little, panting, but quickly continues at Maka's threatening growl.  
He sucks -completely unintentional- and continues swirling and jabbing with his tongue. He tries to lift a hand, hoping to thrust a few fingers inside, but it was quickly slapped away and he was forced to return it to its position on Maka's thigh. He adds his teeth when he feels Black Star start to harden and Maka leans over a little, repositioning herself.

Maka moans, feeling her end come closer. It didn't even take a minute.

Soul tries to pull away, panting, but Black Star forces him back, thrusting again. Maka cries out, still sensitive, but pushing her hips closer all the same. Black Star pulls Soul back long enough for Maka to move so that she was leaning back against the board before forcing Soul closer again. Soul whimpers, already feeling a long night ahead of himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Personally, I don't think its all that good, but hey, its more for you to enjoy eh?
> 
> The Maka thing at the end just kinda popped up. And I have no clue how to do het (or Solo..), so just bear with me okay? If you have any questions, comments, or anything helpful, let me know.


End file.
